phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Liina Sukaya
Liina Sukaya is a supporting character appearing in Phantasy Star Universe. She also makes an appearance in Phantasy Star Portable 2, where she is a mercenary who is married to Tonnio Rhima. Biography Background Liina was raised in the same orphanage as Tonnio Rhima and thinks of him as an older brother. As a young girl, she led an aimless existence until Tylor took her onto his staff of the Landeel as his first mate. Although she is a rogue capable of fighting with the best, she has a compassionate heart and only kills if it is absolutely necessary for the mission to succeed. Despite her short stature, Liina is a fully grown beast woman that seems to have developed a crush on her captain, Alfort Tylor, much to Tonnio's chagrin. Phantasy Star Universe Liina appears several times within the story despite being in a minor supporting role. She makes her first appearance in Episode 4, where she assists Alfort Tylor in their rescue of the captive Vol brothers by gassing the train car that Karen is guarding. She is later seen on top of the train picking up Alfort Tylor after his fight with Ethan. Some time later, she reappears in episode 8 where she releases Ethan and Tonnio, who were being held by Magashi. After freeing the two, she fights alongside everyone while also leading the group to where Tylor and Magashi are currently fighting. In Chapter 10, Liina sends a distress signal after finding herself stuck in a precarious situation underneath some rubble on Moatoob. Lou is able to track the signal to her location and is safely freed from her prison before the group engages in a fight with Magashi. Later, she is seen aboard the Landeel arguing with the current Lou that an old Lou model found under the sands of Moatoob deserves to be treated with the same respect as any other living creature and should be saved. Unfortunately, she loses the argument and is simply lead out of the room while Lou puts the old model down. Toward the end, in Chapter 12, she cheers Ethan and his group on and they prepare to invade the HIVE. She decides to stay on board the Landeel with Tylor. Shadow of the Arkguard Liina Sukaya makes a brief appearance in Shadow of the Arkguard helping Ethan Waber escape persecution from the Guardians. By her orders, she summoned the Vol brothers to forcefully outfit the confused protagonist with a fresh selection of clothes that make him look like a true rogue. Phantasy Star Portable 2 : "A beast employed by Little wing. She is married to Tonnio Rhima. '' : ''Liina is a former rogue and prominent member of the Tylor family. In her former life as an outlaw, she was a target of the Guardians as often as she was an ally. She and Tonnio grew up together, and he was finally able to get her to leave the rogues by proposing. : With Liina unable to join the Guardians because of her past as a rogue, the newlyweds struck out on their own as freelance mercenaries until they joined Little Wing after the attack on the Kasch village." In this series, Liina has married Tonnio Rhima. Together, they met with Emilia Percival at Moatoob wherein they guard a heritage site. After bringing along a Kasch boy, who is known later as Yut Jun Yunkers, the two were signed up by Kraz Muehler into the Little Wing security firm. Trivia *Liina is the shortest character in the game. *Although Liina grew up with Tonnio, she seems to have developed a crush on the man who recruited her into the rogues, Alfort Tylor. Despite this, and the fact that Tonnio and her tend to get into fights with their short temperaments, Liina finally decided to marry Tonnio shortly after the events of Episode 3. *In Phantasy Star Portable 2, Liina and Tonnio have settled down together on Moatoob. Category:Phantasy Star Universe Characters Category:Beasts